Lessons techniques and power
by xXScar
Summary: ik ik i odtn kno how to make it into a multi chapter story


**Link wake up its breakfast saria called from outside his window go away I wanna sleep for five more minutes link said its 12 in the after noon and zelda's waiting for you onside of the forest saria said with a serious tone then she walked in with a bucket filled with icy cold water wake up link before I dump this bucket on you ok ok im up jeez saria you had to threaten me just to wake me up hmm yeah just then without link noticing saria threw the bucket of icy cold water on link Saria im up why did you have to throw that on me. To get your attention well zelda said wake up or shes going to go without you to the lake links eyes lit up well you had to say that get out so I can get ready ok link then walked out with a huff I got up and got my new swim trunks I bought at the market with flames on the sides and his name**

**I walked out of my treehouse with my towel in tow and sunblock and ran towards the entrance only to see an angry zelda waiting to be guided to the lake took you long in enough link now lets go to lake hylia its not supposed to rain I took out my ocarina and played eponas song and zelda could here hooves coming she jumped up in the air (about 7 feet )then dropped on epona wow zelda you have the reflexes of a sheikeh.I know im naturally gifted with them know may we go to the lake for a swim certainly princess i jumped on and sped off towards lake hylia.**

**Chapter 2:The injured Knight**

**When i got off my epona i helped zelda down and we walked to water but something caught link's eye and looked over to see a lying figure on the ground hey zelda look there's someone over there we looked over and started to walk towards the figure and link saw two swords split no way link said zelda was already over there but she did not see the two swords.**  
><span><strong>hey zelda i think this guy is dangerous when hes mad what makes you say that you Link eyed they swords on the ground and she looked to see the two swords hes...hes..hes legendary 1 of the last knights that existed before ganondorf attacked lets get him t5o the infirmary at the castle i picked him up but his eyes shot open and the swords responded to his actions he got up and the swords did also but then fell back down cursing silently and he fainted. Zelda i think he woke up but fainted lets get him there immediantly link put the swords and the stranger in his lap and played the prelude of light and was warped to the castle (AN:In my story the prelude of light warps to the castle not the temple of time)when link got there sheik/zelda was already in the front of the castle zelda i know its you change back ok link said almost annoyed fine link there was white light and zelda changed ok lets get him there impa zelda yelled impa came down to see a injured man on links shoulders and zelda holding swords zelda whats wrong? impa asked worriedly no time help me get this guy to the infirmary**

**Michael's pov**

**i woke to the sound of two people getting me to the infirmary i woke up in a bed and a women was standing over me and smiled hello young knight my name is impa your lucky you survived your wounds were deep but you got healed before i even got you some healing pads heh yeah i was fighting some giants but i got caught off guard and the cut me up is my sword alright and not smashed michael asked with a worried tone no its not the blacksmith took it to polish it may i ask what your name is? my name is Michael Delecire im the last of the prime knights my poeple were killed during the great national war guards raided our town and my mom and dad put me in a closet the guards found me and somehow i got my sword and i went berserk i killed them all and ran to find my mom and dad i went in the kitchen and they were dead on the ground with 3 arrows embedded within there backs i was horrified i escaped through a tunnel i made and i foudn my way to the lake. impa looked almost ready to cry then zelda and link the ones who saved them walked in hello impa hows he doing?zelda and link said with a hint of surprise in there voices hes doing fine zelda,link impa snapped her fingers and a servent came please go get this knights sword please make sure its a whole and not ma'm the servent said with a bow and hurried to get the sword.**

**Michael Pov**

**so whats your name i asked the stranger my name is Link. link can you go get Michael a room in the castle hes a member of the royal family and is from a very proud and dangerous race link rushed to reserve a room for get you some new prime knight clothes we have 100 in stock right now in the castles hangers impa led Michael to the hangers and Michael found his attire and put it on just them the servant and link walked in the servant held a big sword that had a tainted purple edge etched in the the sides link looked in awe at the blade i saw his expression you like this blade i can teach you how to become a prime knight i said to link just seal the deal by shaking my hand then impa and zelda interrupted link your a holder of the triforce remember the triforce can go within the limits of a prime Knight but can be deadly with such raw power Michael looked at link with a bewildered look your a holder that ll be powerful when you are a prime knight but yes impa and the princess is right with raw power can be deadly ok link said with surprise link shook Michael hand and the triforce glowed and lin was transformed into proper attire only worn with prime knights he had a sword on his back with another sword crossed and two swords at his side his hair changed to a blackish blonde and his expression was serious but zelda sensed that he was the same guys she knew since they were kids link looked him self over cool hey wait wheres my sword the sages let me keep right here Michael pointed to the master sword crossed with another sword exactly like Michael"s but with a tint of red blue and green your training begins tomorrow at 6 am meet in the field for your first lesson of becoming a prime knight**


End file.
